


Keep your enemies closer

by QueenofSchmoop



Category: Spider-Man (Movies - Raimi)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Kissing, M/M, Spoilers for the first Raimi movie, mention canon character deaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 05:38:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8956576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenofSchmoop/pseuds/QueenofSchmoop
Summary: Takes place shortly after the end of the first Raimi film. Harry still wants revenge against Spidey and wants Peter to help him to get it. Peter tries to talk his friend away from that path.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imthehotgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imthehotgirl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas, sweetie! Hope you like it!

“Thanks for coming by Pete,” Harry said as he invited his guest to sit down. 

“No problem Harry. We’re friends, aren’t we?”

“You’re the only true friend I have,” the young millionaire replied. “Can I get you anything?”

“No thanks. I’m fine.” Peter sat down on a couch so big it wouldn’t even fit into his Aunt’s house. “So, anything in particular you wanted or is this a social call?”

“Something in particular. I’ve seen all your photos in the Daily Bugle.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah. They’re good. Real good.”

“Thanks.”

“You’re always taking pictures of Spider-man.”

Peter got a bit wary. “I guess so.”

“Seems you must know him or something, right?”

“Well, not really...”

“You do. I need you to get him here for me.”

“Why?”

Harry stood and walked across the room, looking out the window. “So I can kill him.”

Peter was shocked. He knew Harry hated his masked alter ego but he didn’t know he wanted him dead. “Look, Harry...I know you hate Spider-man and blame him for your father’s death but--”

“He killed my father! And just when...,” Harry broke off. He had never told anyone that his father had started to act like he cared about his only son at long last. “I want revenge, Peter. Will you help me?”

“No! I know you’re in pain, Harry, but even if Spider-man did do something killing him wouldn’t make it right.”

“You won’t help?” Harry turned to face his friend. 

“No.” Peter came toward him. “Maybe you need to see someone--” but he was cut off by Harry lunging at him, striking him with his fists.

“Damn you! You’re not really my friend at all! If you were you’d help me destroy Spider-man!”

“Harry, I am your friend. That’s why I’m telling you you need help.” Peter had no trouble grabbing hold of Harry and keeping him from hurting anyone, especially himself. 

“You don’t know what it’s like. You’ve never lost a father!” Harry stopped abruptly. “Oh, Pete. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean that.” He was instantly contrite. 

Peter looked away. Yes, he knew the pain of losing a father. It had happened to him twice. First his biological father and then his Uncle Ben, who had raised him like a son.

“When you lost your uncle didn’t you want to get the guy who did it? I only want the same thing. I want the man responsible for my father’s death.”

“Harry, I didn’t kill the guy who--,” he stopped, realizing his mistake. “I mean the guy who killed Uncle Ben died but not because I killed him. And I knew he’d done it. You don’t know that Spider-man killed your father.”

“If he didn’t do it with his own hands he’s still responsible, Pete. I know it.” Harry’s hands were clenched into fists. “I want him to pay! I want him to PAY!” he screamed. 

“I’m sorry, Harry. Even if I could get him here, I wouldn’t.”

Harry Osborn turned away from Peter and then back, fist rushing toward him--fast. Peter ducked. He caught Harry to him and held him. Harry struggled but Peter, who had the advantage of his spider strength, held him tight. 

Then, suddenly, Harry went lax in his arms. Peter looked down and saw tears staining his cheeks. He helped his friend over to the couch. 

“It hurts so much,” Harry whispered between his sobs. “It hurts so much!”

“I know. I know.” Peter kept his arm around his friend as Harry buried his face into his shoulder and wept. When he seemed cried out Peter used his webbing to snag a box of Kleenex and yank it across the room. 

“Here,” he said, raising Harry’s face up. 

“Thanks.” He took one and blew his nose then looked up at Peter. “Thanks,” he said again. 

“No problem. They were your Kleenex, anyway.” 

Harry smiled weakly. “You’re right. I know it’s not fair to ask you to lure Spider-man here. I’ll get him on my own,” he muttered just low enough so Peter couldn’t hear. “I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay. You’ve been through some pretty tough times lately.”

“Yes and all on my own.” Harry gazed into those blue eyes. “You’re really the best friend I’ve ever had, Pete.”

Peter didn’t know what to say so he said nothing. They continued to look at each other until it began to get uncomfortable. Peter coughed and looked away. 

“You all right now?” He asked a few seconds later when he looked back. That was all he managed to get out, though before Harry bent in and kissed him on the lips. 

Peter’s eyes went wide and he pulled away after a few seconds. “What are you doing?!”

Harry’s cheeks turned pink. “Sorry,” he mumbled. “I...I just...”

Peter was dumbfounded. “I never knew you were gay.”

“I’m not!” Harry shouted, then looked furtively at the door. “I just needed...I don’t know, to touch someone. A tender moment or something. You’re the only one I can be like that with, Peter. I’m sorry. It won’t happen again.”

“It’s fine,” Peter heard himself say. “It wasn’t that bad.” In fact, he thought privately, it was pretty damn good. Harry was a great kisser. He had such soft lips.

“You kiss fairly well yourself, Parker,” Harry said, trying to turn it into a joke. Still Peter couldn’t help glancing back as he left the Osborn mansion. He saw Harry watching him from one of the windows. There was something in his face but Peter couldn’t read it. 

Peter had a feeling, however, that more trouble was to come.

End


End file.
